Pedopil
by Raawrrr
Summary: Gue, Aomine Daiki, seorang pemuda ganteng tapi kurang terang, dengan tidak elitnya dikira pelaku kejahatan di ISiJ—International School in Japan—salah satu nama sekolah elit di Jepang. Oh plis! Mimpi apa gue semalam? Oke, muka gue emang kayak om-om, tapi gue ga pedopil plis! / Sho-Ai. / AoKise! / RnR Onegai?


**Pedopil © LaChoco Latte**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**WARN: Sho-Ai, OOC, Bahasa **_**non-**_**baku— **_**gawl**_**— gue lo, lo gue— Typo(s), Nista!**

**A/N: Kiseki no Sedai + Kagami + Takao berada disekolah yang sama. *wink***

**Don't Like? Go back. **

**~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Summary: Gue, Aomine Daiki, seorang pemuda ganteng tapi kurang terang, dengan tidak elitnya dikira pelaku kejahatan di ISiJ—_International School in_ Japan—salah satu nama sekolah elit di Jepang. Oh plis! Mimpi apa gue semalam? Oke, muka gue emang kayak om-om, tapi gue ga pedopil plis!

* * *

_**Aomine's POV.**_

Hoam. Gue jalan di koridor sekolah sambil nguap. Jujur, gue males banget ke sekolah hari ini, tapi apa daya angan tak sampai. Satsuki—temen masa kecil gue— sering banget nelfon gue, nge-wanti wanti gue untuk masuk sekolah. Satu hal yang gue pikirin soal dia, pulsa dia sebanyak apa 'sih sampe ga berhenti-berhenti nelfon gue?

"Pssttt... Itu ya orangnya."

Gue melirik malas tumpukan orang-orang yang lagi berbisik-bisik unyu saat gue lewat.

"Pstt... pantes tampangnya kayak begitu psstt."

Orang-orang yang lagi bisik-bisik ngeliat ke arah gue.

"Hay _fans."_

Gue nyapa mereka yang lagi bisik-bisik sambil natap gue. Gue melambaikan tangan gue— lalu kibas rambut. Yang lain terpana liat gue, ada yang sampe mangap pula. Sebegitu kecenya 'kah gue?

"Psstt... si item tebar pesona psst."

... sialan. "Gue gak item oy! Ini cuman kurang terang! Kurang teraaaang!" Gue teriak tepat didepan cewek ber-_megane_ yang dengan tidak sopannya bilang gue item! Cewek itu mingkem. Bagus.

"Ada om pedopil!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut hitam sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka ganteng gue. Gue yang ga terima dipanggil pedopil langsung mencengkeram erat kerah baju anak itu.

"Maksud lo apa bilang kalau gue pedopil, ha?!" Gue murka.

"A-ampun om. J-jangan _raep_ aku..." Pemuda itu ketakutan, lututnya gemetar, persis kayak orang nahan pipis. "A-aku tahu mukaku memang manis dan bikin semua orang lupa diri. Tapi, _please_, gue gak sudi di _raep_ sama om pedopil macam elu!"

Uedan! Ini anak narsis gak ketulungan! Siapa juga yang mau _raep_ lu, ha?! Mending gue _raep _Ryouta gue yang notabene lebih manis dari elu!

_TERERETET TETET TETET!_

Bel sekolah gue bunyi. Sial.

"Ck, kau selamat kali ini, bocah. Kalau saja bel sialan itu tidak berbunyi, gue pasti udah ngasih pelajaran untukmu." Gue ngelepasin cengkeraman gue dari kerah bajunya. Gue dorong pelan pemuda itu—yang diketahui bernama Takao Kazunari— sampe punggung dia ciuman sama tembok— gue denger dia meringis pelan. Duh, sabar ya, nak—. Lalu, dengan watadosnya gue pergi dari tempat itu.

... bentar deh, tadi itu si Takao 'kan?! Mampus. Midorima pasti ngamuk sama gue gara-gara kekasihnya gue sakitin. Doh.

.

.

.

Gue masuk kelas, terus pergi ketempat dimana tempat duduk gue berada. Suasana kelas lagi berisik. Denger-denger gurunya ga masuk gara-gara lagi rapat. Baguslah, rapat yang lama ya guru-guruku.

Baru aja gue mau menidurkan kepala gue diatas meja, eh, ada yang manggil gue.

"Daiki." Gue menatap sang pemanggil ogah-ogahan. Yang manggil itu malaikat pencabut nyawa—Oke, simpan gunting itu, Akashi.— "Kau tau berita tentang pelecehan yang dilakukan di ISiJ—aI eS aI Ji—, 'kan?" Akashi nanya. Gue ngangguk. Gue pasti tau lah berita itu, toh berita itu kan emang jadi _Trending Topic_ dimanapun.

"Kau juga pasti sudah dengar kalau pelaku bukan hanya dari dalam sekolah?" Gue ngangguk lagi. Emang kenapa sih nanya begituan? Mau nge-tes kalau gue kudet gitu?!

"Woy, Ahomine! Gue benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa elu itu pedopil!" Kagami teriak sambil nusuk nusuk dahi gue pake jari telunjuknya.

"Oi, oi. Maksudmu apa, ha! Gue gak pedopil!" Gue protes. Gue nusuk balik dahi Kagami pake jari tengah. Sopan banget 'kan gue?

"Jangan bohong, Aomine-kun. Kami punya buktinya." Kuroko, pemuda yang paliiing polos pacarnya Kagami ini ikut-ikutan nuduh gue. Apa salah gue plis?

"Mana sini buktinya, mana!" teriak gue murka. Midorima ngelempar sebuah foto tepat di muka gue. Bagus! Baik sekali kau, wortel berjalan!

"Lihat foto itu, nanodayo."

Seperti yang disuruh sama si Midorima, gue ngeliat foto yang tadi dilempar sama dia. Gue natap foto itu lekat-lekat, lalu mata gue membulat. Wat de hil! Jadi mereka nuduh gue gara-gara ini?! Dan yang tadi bisik-bisik di koridor juga pasti gara-gara ini?!

"Jelaskan padaku tentang foto itu, Daiki." Akashi Seijuro, kapten basket gue yang kelewat pen—kurang tinggi itu berbicara dengan nada memerintah.

"Jadi gara-gara foto ini kalian semua nuduh gue pedopil gitu?!"

"Mine-chin, nyem. Kita gak nuduh kok, itu semua kenyataan, ada buktinya kan?" Si makhluk raksasa jom—enggak deh, gak jomblo, dia udah punya Himuro anak sekolah sebelah 'kan ya?— yang doyan makan ikut bicara. Gue acak-acak rambut gue frustrasi.

"Aku tidak pedopil! Dengarin penjelasan gue dulu!" Gue natap frustasi kelima orang yang ada dihadapan gue.

"Jelaskan sekarang Daiki/Aomine-kun/Ahomine/Aomine/Mine-chin," ucap kelima orang itu bersamaan.

.

.

.

_**Author's POV.**_

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh sang kapten—Akashi Seijuro, Aomine Daiki pergi menuju balkon sekolah, tempat dimana dia sering tidur saat jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung, bahasa kerennya sih, bolos.

"Hiks... Ahominecchi ternyata... hiks." Terdengar isakan kecil, Aomine meneliti keadaan sekitar, dan pandangan matanya bertemu dengan penampakan sesosok lelaki berambut pirang tengah bersender pada tembok terdekat, menekuk kedua kakinya, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya—persis seperti orang galau.

Aomine mendekat, Ia duduk tepat di sebelah pemuda pirang itu. "Ternyata gu—aku apa, hn?"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu terlonjak kaget. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menoleh ke arah samping. "A-ahominecchi!"

"Jangan bersikap seperti kau tengah melihat hantu, Kise." Tangan Aomine terulur untuk menghapus air mata yang membasahi bibir Kise. "Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau menangis disini." Perintah Aomine _bossy—_berlagak seperti Akashi. Pret.

"..." Kise diam. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Apa karena _gossip_ tentang aku yang pedopil itu, hn?"

Kise mengangguk. Aomine menghela napas.

"Kau salah sangka, _baka."_ Aomine menjitak pelan kepala Kise. Kise mendelik kesal.

"Salah sangka apanya?! Di foto itu terlihat jelas bahwa Aominecchi sedang menggendong anak kecil— murid aIeSaIJi— yang menangis histeris ssu! B-bahkan kau menciumnya ssu! K-kau memang pedopil! Kau selingkuh dengan anak kecil, hiks." Kise berkoar-koar dengan suara cemprengnya, Aomine menutup kedua telinganya—berjaga-jaga agar telinganya tidak tuli.

"Makanya dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, bodoh!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi ssu! Ahominecchi pedopil! Aku ingin pu—" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Aomine tiba-tiba menarik kepalanya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Diam dan dengarkan penjelasanku, mengerti?" ucap Aomine setelah melepaskan ciumannya dengan Kise. Kise hanya menangguk pasrah, semburat merah tipis muncul dipipinya.

"Jadi begini..."

.

.

"Baik baik, aku jelaskan." Aomine memutar matanya malas. "Orang yang yang difoto itu memang aku."

"Benar 'kan! Ahomine memang pedopil!" Kagami berkoar. Kuroko memukul kepala Kagami. Kagami mengaduh kesakitan.

"Komentarnya nanti saja, Kagami-kun. Biarkan Aomine-kun menjelaskannya sampai tuntas," sahut Kuroko bijak. Kagami mingkem.

"Tapi aku bukan pedopil, sungguh!" Aomine membela diri.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mencium bocah itu, nanodayo?"

"Dan kenapa bocah itu terlihat meronta digendonganmu, Daiki?"

"Nyam... nyam..."

"Itu itu aku disuruh untuk menjemputnya, karena Ibunya sedang sibuk." Aomine menguap. "Aku terpaksa menciumnya, kalau aku tidak menciumnya, bocah itu pasti akan merengek terus, che."

"_Ne, _Mine-chin, kenapa sepupumu merengek?"

"Dia patah hati."

Yang lain melongo. Bocah cilik juga tahu apa itu patah hati?!

Aomine tahu, teman-temannya pasti tidak akan percaya, maka dari itu Aomine melanjutkan. "Dia patah hati karena lelaki yang Ia sukai tidak mau menciumnya. Lelaki itu malah mencium teman perempuannya, tepat didepan matanya. Makanya Ia memintaku untuk menciumnya, katanya sih Ia ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya dicium, sekalian mengobati rasa sakit hatinya. Ck, aku tidak mengerti jalan fikiran bocah!" jelas Aomine panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

"Hoooo begitu." Yang lain mengangguk mengerti.

"Kukira kau benar-benar pedopil, Daiki." Akashi menghela napas lega. "Sebaiknya kau pergi menemui Ryouta, kelihatannya dia sangat _shock_ saat melihat foto itu."

"Kise-chin terlihat hampir menangis tadi," sambung Murasakibara.

"Hee?!" Aomine kaget, kekasihnya menangis?! Tidak bisa dibiarkan. "Si bodoh itu pergi kemana?"

"Sepertinya Kise-kun pergi ke balkon sekolah."

"_Arigatou na, _Tetsu. Ah, ya, aku boleh minta tolong pada kalian?" Aomine tersenyum manis, bikin yang lain pengen nabok mukanya. c:

"Minta tolong apa?" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

"Tolong musnahkan foto-foto itu, ya? Aku rasa, foto itu sudah tersebar di sekolah ini."

"Baiklah, karena aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Oke, _Arigatou minna."_ Aomine langsung bergegas pergi ke balkon sekolah.

"Shintarou, Atsushi, Taiga, Tetsuya, cepat musnahkan foto foto terkutuk itu." _CKRIS—_suara gunting terdengar. "Sekarang."

"_H-hai'_ Akashi(kun)." Keempat orang itu langsung ngibrit keluar kelas. Akashi tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

"J-jadi ini salah paham ssu? A-aominecchi bukan pedopil?"

"Tentu saja bukan bodoh!" Aomine mencubit pipi Kise gemas. "Kau tidak akan minta putus kan?"

"U-un...L-lagi pula aku juga tidak mau berpisah dengan Aominecchi, huee!" Kise nangis bombay, Aomine memeluknya seraya mengelus lembut surai pirangnya.

"Kau pikir aku mau, heh? Tentu tidak bodoh." Aomine menangkup pipi Kise dengan kedua tangannya. Mata Kise beradu pandang dengan mata Aomine.

"Hey, Kise. Siapa yang memberimu foto itu, hn?"

"H-haizakicchi ssu."

'Oh, si kampret itu.' Batin Aomine kesal. 'Biar aku beri pelajaran.' Aomine menyeringai, Kise yang melihat seringai Aomine menepuk pelan pipi Aomine.

"Aominecchi? _Doushite _ssu?"

"Ah, _nandemonai._" Aomine tiba-tiba mencium bibir Kise, Kise yang tiba-tiba dicium awalnya sempat kaget, namun, Ia lantas menutup matanya—menikmati ciuman dari sang kekasih. Tangannya yang awalnya berada dipipi Aomine, kini melingkar di leher Aomine. Tangan kanan Aomine memeluk pinggang Kise, sedangkan tangan kirinya menekan pelan kepala Kise—untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Haizaki Shougo datang ke sekolah dengan luka lebam dimukanya. Jalannya pun terseok-seok.

"Haizaki! Kau kenapa?!" tanya Ogiwara.

"Cih, aku jatuh dari tangga kemarin," jawab Haizaki sekenanya.

"Makanya hati-hati, bodoh." Ogiwara mencibir.

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Haizaki berada, Aomine tersenyum licik sambil memandang rendah Haizaki.

'Ingatkan aku untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan Aomine—apalagi sampai membuat Kise menangis. Aku masih sayang nyawa.'

**~ OWARI ~**

.

.

* * *

Oke, maafkan saya bang Aomine, karena saya telah membuat dirimu difitnah menjadi seorang pedopil. =="

Ini fict maksa banget ya kelihatannya. Huhu, tak apa lah. ;-;)d /ngek.

_Btw, _soal genre saya gak yakin juga, ini _humor_ atau bukan sih. /matisuri.

_Review, please? c:_

_V_

_V_


End file.
